youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
YouTube Movies
YouTube Movies, previously known as Movies, is an American channel created by YouTube to feature films that can be bought on YouTube's website. Trivia *YouTube Movies peaked as the fourth most subscribed channel on YouTube in 2013. *Its second reign in 2015 made YouTube Movies peak at over 65 million subscribers. *It gained nearly 35 million subscribers to reach 62 million on November 20, 2015, but lost most of those subscribers the next day. *It stayed the fourth most subscribed channel on YouTube for around 3 years until on November 10, 2018, they were surpassed by PewDiePie, and eventually T-Series. *In 2011, YouTube movies was accused of posting anti-Semitic movie trailers. The claims were later debunked. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: January 17, 2013 *2 million subscribers: February 11, 2013 *3 million subscribers: March 3, 2013 *4 million subscribers: March 23, 2013 *5 million subscribers: April 12, 2013 *6 million subscribers: May 4, 2013 *7 million subscribers: May 31, 2013 *8 million subscribers: June 22, 2013 *9 million subscribers: July 16, 2013 *10 million subscribers: August 8, 2013 *11 million subscribers: August 30, 2013 *12 million subscribers: September 22, 2013 *13 million subscribers: October 13, 2013 *14 million subscribers: November 6, 2013 *15 million subscribers: December 3, 2013 *16 million subscribers: January 1, 2014 *17 million subscribers: January 28, 2014 *18 million subscribers: February 26, 2014 *19-26 million subscribers: November 17, 2015 *27-44 million subscribers: November 20, 2015 *45 million subscribers: January 7, 2017 *46 million subscribers: March 11, 2017 *47 million subscribers: April 28, 2017 *48-49 million subscribers: June 1, 2017 *50 million subscribers: July 6, 2017 *51 million subscribers: August 12, 2017 *52 million subscribers: September 17, 2017 *53 million subscribers: October 23, 2017 *54 million subscribers: November 26, 2017 *55 million subscribers: December 27, 2017 *56 million subscribers: January 21, 2018 *57 million subscribers: February 17, 2018 *58 million subscribers: March 15, 2018 *59 million subscribers: March 30, 2018 *60 million subscribers: April 28, 2018 *61 million subscribers: May 22, 2018 *62 million subscribers: June 15, 2018 *63 million subscribers: July 8, 2018 *64 million subscribers: July 25, 2018 *65 million subscribers: August 12, 2018 *66 million subscribers: August 29, 2018 *67 million subscribers: September 15, 2018 *68 million subscribers: October 4, 2018 *69 million subscribers: October 22, 2018 *70 million subscribers: November 10, 2018 *71 million subscribers: November 27, 2018 *72 million subscribers: December 13, 2018 *73 million subscribers: January 4, 2019 *74 million subscribers: January 22, 2019 *75 million subscribers: February 7, 2019 *76 million subscribers: February 23, 2019 *77 million subscribers: March 11, 2019 *78 million subscribers: March 29, 2019 *79 million subscribers: April 13, 2019 *80 million subscribers: April 27, 2019 *81 million subscribers: May 11, 2019 *82 million subscribers: May 26, 2019 *83 million subscribers: June 11, 2019 *84 million subscribers: June 28, 2019 *85 million subscribers: July 18, 2019 *86 million subscribers: August 3, 2019 *87 million subscribers: August 20, 2019 *88 million subscribers: August 31, 2019 *89 million subscribers: September 11, 2019 *90 million subscribers: September 23, 2019 *91 million subscribers: October 4, 2019 *92 million subscribers: October 15, 2019 *93 million subscribers: October 27, 2019 *94 million subscribers: November 9, 2019 *95 million subscribers: November 22, 2019 *96 million subscribers: December 1, 2019 *97 million subscribers: December 11, 2019 *98 million subscribers: December 21, 2019 *99 million subscribers: December 31, 2019 *100 million subscribers: January 10, 2020 *101 million subscribers: January 20, 2020 *102 million subscribers: January 29, 2020 *103 million subscribers: February 7, 2020 *104 million subscribers: February 17, 2020 This page was created on April 21, 2017, by HanselElGato. Category:American YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Film YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Five Million Subscribers Category:Forty Million Subscribers Category:Forty Five Million Subscribers Category:Fifty Million Subscribers Category:Fifty Five Million Subscribers Category:Sixty Million Subscribers Category:Sixty Five Million Subscribers Category:Seventy Million Subscribers Category:Seventy Five Million Subscribers Category:Eighty Million Subscribers Category:Eighty Five Million Subscribers Category:Ninety Million Subscribers Category:Ninety Five Million Subscribers Category:One Hundred Million Subscribers